2 Worlds Collide: Blocks & Ponies
by Dudewhatdidyousay
Summary: Dan (The Diamond Minecart), Grim, Trayaurus and their new friend and lab assistant, Super (Full name is SupergamerBB), go on an unexpected adventure when Super goes into a cave and gets into a fight with some zombies! He's badly scared of zombies and is equipped only with a half broken stone sword and iron pickaxe, so he is fitting to die...But, might he be saved by the bell?
1. Super's Cave Problem

"2 Worlds Collide: Blocks &amp; Ponies."

Chapter 1: Super's Cave Problem.

All was well in The Lab. Dan, Trayaurus, Grim, and their new lab assistant Super were sitting around, thinking of what to do.

"Im bored. Dan, is it okay to go mining?" Super asked.

"Of course, Super. We need more materials for our experiment anyways, so go right ahead!" Dan answered.

Super was quick to act, and ran out. As he excitedly ran out the hallway, he came across the iron door that leads to the exit, and pressed the stone button. He was too late to get out, and it closed directly in his face!

"I guess im picking up on Dan's habits. Stupid button." Super said.

When he made it outside, he looked at the jungle biome nearby.

"Why is The Lab in a desert biome? It's so hot out here..." Super said to himself as he went off to find some caves.

[...]

A short while later, Super finally came across a cave. "Aha! I Found one." He said, running inside the cave.

He searched the deepest reaches of the cave, killing the mobs he stumbled upon, and mined up the ores worth taking. He noticed some diamond ore shimmering in the darkness, and ran to them with full speed, eager to mine something as rare as diamonds! They were far away though, and, upon reaching the precious ores, he strayed too far and got lost. "Oh no, now i'm lost! I should've put down torches..." He said to himself.

Cold, alone, and afraid, he continued walking around inside the cave, preforming what the same tasks as earlier, armed with nothing but a stone sword that was about to break and a iron pick with half durability.

He came across a zombie...No, not one; A group of almost 20 zombies.

"Ahhhh! Leave me alone, you zombies!" He screamed as he instinctively and furiously attempted to strike the mobs with his sword.

The zombies were taking little damage, their horrifying screeches messing with Super's ears almost as much as their desire to consume his brain. With a few strikes, he only was able to slay a meager 3 of them; there was too many of them!

They ganged up in one, final strike, practically guaranteed to make Super their dinner. He felt a zombie's teeth grip onto his head, then another. They felt horrible - making his skin-covered skull feel slimey, gummy, warm and, overall, disgusting. Super thought he wasn't going to make it out alive...

"It's too late...I'm dead. Zombie food. I never thought my life would end in such a grim way..." He thought as he literally saw his life flash before his eyes.

[Back at The Lab...]

"Whats taking Super so long? We need the resources!" Dr. Trayaurus impatiently questioned, sitting on his golden laptop. Grim made a firm bark, his bony body laying on the gold and iron interior. "Guys, Im going to check on Super. Trayaurus, don't do anything bad while im gone." Dan said, sprinting outside on his quest.

What will happen to Super? Will he survive? You'll find out, next time!


	2. Super's New Friends!

"2 World Collide: Blocks &amp; Ponies."

Chapter 2: Super's New Friends!

As Super feared for his life, he noticed a light, and couldn't help but stare at its luminescence.

"Who's there?" He asked in a shakey voice.

It appears the zombies were intrigued too, as they turned their beady, hollow eyes to glimpse at the mysterious light. From it's light, they saw the shadow of a horse-like thing, but it was a bit smaller than a Steve.

"Huh? Is that a horse? And, if it is, how did it make that light?" Super questioned, still rather scared.

The horse flew by at speeds his eyes couldn't comprehend, beating up the zombies with such finesse and power. He also noticed the shadow of another horse, which may have made the light.

"W-w-whaa? How in the world...?!" He exclaimed, his mouth gaping in shock.

The first horse he saw flew towards him with that same supernatural swiftness and pinned him to the wall, with a face of hostility.

"AGH!" He cried out in astonishment and unease.

"Who are you?!" It interrogated Super.

A purple-ish flash of light was seen, as a purple horse with a horn and a dark purple mane with lavender streaks appeared near the first horse.

"Owww..." Super cried out in pain, his throat aching from how badly and frequently he screamed.

"Rainbow Dash, there's no need to be so hostile!" The horse with the horn told the one with wings.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm not a mob! I mean no harm, really!" He replied, shaking in fear and acting like an abused puppy.

"Oh, really?" The winged horse asked, its tone becoming a little more calm.

"Yes! I mean no harm to you! If anything you could kill me if you want!" He started to drivel, scared to where he didn't even understand what he was saying.

"Rainbow Dash, I believe we can trust him. You can let him go now." The horse with the horn told the winged one.

When the purple horse said that, the blue-skinned one with wings and the rainbow mane, presumably named Rainbow Dash, let Super go. He landed on the hard, cobblestone ground on his shivering feet.

"Oh, sorry about that...Anyway, my name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest pegasus in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said, introducing herself.

"Y-y-your a blue-skinned, rainbow-maned, talking, really fast winged horse..." He said, his voice rather quiet from how much he screamed.

"I take it you aren't used to seeing ponies?" The purple horse with the horn asked.

"No, I am not used to seeing things like you...I'm used to creatures like Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and Witches, not Pegasi!" He replied, becoming a little more calm.

"Well, I think it's time I introduced myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle; Princess Celestia's pupil." The purple horse said.

"That's a nice name, Twilight." Super complimented.

"Woah, I got to show Dan these two! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash...i'm sure he would like them!" Super started thinking.

Super looked around, but then he remembered that he was lost because of the diamond ore that caught his eye.

"Hey, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, do you know the way out of here?" he asked.

"Sadly, we don't...I hope we find the exit soon; my friends need me!" Twilight answered.

"Yeah, I have friends that I need to return to, as well." Super said.

**[Back with Dan...]**

"What cave could Super have gone into? What kind of cave would attract Super?" Dan asked himself.

Dan continued running around and looking for caves, equipped with full diamond armor, a diamond sword, and 1 and a half stacks of Cooked Chicken in his inventory. He eventually found a cave he felt Super would have gone into, and he decided to venture in...

**[A few minutes later...]**

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any iron, gold, or diamond ore anywhere, so someone must have mined it up. Me and Super are the only things on this server who are capable of mining, so this had to be him!" Dan thought, coming to a realization.

**AUTHORS NOTE: And that wraps the second chapter up! Sorry for being so late; I was distracted by a lot of things (a bunch of computer games, new MLP: FiM episodes, and i've been playing Diablo 3 with my older brother), and I was focused on my other stories quite a bit, so that added to the delay. I was originally going to include an OC suggested to me by LovingTogetic, but I realized that I already had the second chapter practically done already. Don't worry LovingTogetic, I will try to include your OC in the next chapter! Also, i'm accepting OC's for my stories. Go ahead and post reviews for this story or my other ones explaining your OC if you want a shot at me including it in the next chapter, if it interests me. However, I am not accepting OC's for Good Dreams and Nightmares: The Battle (that one really sucks, by the way), My Little Pony: Wrapped In Mystery (because it's already over; I might add new things, though), and My Little Pony: Toxic Enemy (because I have all the OC's I want already). Also, add a storyline or something! I'm a rather uncreative fellow, so maybe giving me an idea of what a paragraph with your OC would look like could help me. Thank LovingTogetic for this; I would have never thought of the idea if she didn't send me her OC!**


	3. The Pursuit of an Exit!

"2 Worlds Collide: Blocks &amp; Ponies"

Chapter 3: The Pursuit of an Exit!

Super, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash continued adventuring (wandering is a better word, but whatever) through the cave. Super started to feel homesick; he looked at the cave's cold, cobblestone walls. He felt like he would never see The Lab again!

"Oh, Dan, Trayaurus, and Grim...I'm going to miss you all. Oh, what a sad night to die! I'm too young to die!" Super said to himself, clearly speaking out of quite big paranoia.

"Don't worry, Super; you're not going to die. We'll get out of here soon; I'll make sure of it!" Twilight reassured.

"Thanks Twilight...Your a good friend." Super said, hugging her (no, he's not in love with her. He's just an emotional person...great, I think I invented a new ship).

Twilight simply smiled, and pointed her horn at a bright light they found. Out of curiousity, Super stopped to look at it.

"Could that be our way home?" Super asked, wearing a face of glee.

"It might be. We've been stuck here for long enough, i'm more than willing to take the risk!" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Wait, it might be a trap! Old structures like this tend to have lots of booby traps, and we should probably be extra careful. The light is probably a trap." Twilight told them.

Super didn't think about it, and ignored his friends advice out of desperation. He ran as fast as he could to the light, to where he wasn't even paying much attention to his surroundings. But, instead of reaching the exit or another cave room, he bumped right into someone!

"Owwowoww..." Super groaned in pain, his body plummeted straight onto the cold, cobblestone floor.

Super blacked out, unable to see anything but darkness. Twilight noticed this, and looked at the thing Super smacked into. It was a pony with a darkly-shaded-yet-vivid-purple coat, silver hair styled in braids, her tail let loose, and golden yellow eyes. She had a cutie mark that was quite unique; an enchanted golden sword...

**[A long, unspecified time later...]**

Super was eventually able to open his eyes, and he saw Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and the pony he bumped into lying down near him.

"W-w-what happened Twilight and Rainbow Dash?" Super asked, his voice quiet.

"Oh, glad you're awake, Super! You accidently bumped into Golden Gleaming over here quite hard, and it knocked you out cold. " Twilight explained with a face of relief.

"G-g-golden Gleaming? Who's that?" Super asked, picking his tired head up a little to look around.

"She left a while ago; apparently she knew the way. Rainbow Dash and I asked her where the exit was, but she never answered. Seemed to be kind of a cold pony..." Twilight answered.

"Well, that's not very nice. I wonder why she didn't tell you two." Super said.

He eventually got up off the floor, and he saw his surroundings. Sadly, he was still in the lame cave...It seemed like they would never find the way out of this dang structure!

"Well, I guess we need to keep on keeping on..." Super said, ready to walk more.

"Now, hold on a minute, you were still injured quite badly. I'll use my magic to carry you around, alright?" Twilight told him.

Super nodded his head in agreement. And so, Super, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash continued their search for the exit of the cave; having no clue on where to go.

"Ugh, sometimes I wish I had the Zan's Minimap mod installed!" Super commented.

"The what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, never mind..." Super responded, unsure if his newfound friends would understand.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that's it for this chapter! Tried to add a fourth wall break at the end with Super's comment about Zan's Minimap mod, but it didn't really work so well...Oops! Well, anyway, I am sorry if this chapter is rather short or not quite as good in quality as the other ones; I kind of rushed myself making this, as I made this chapter in about an hour and a half. Hope you all enjoyed it! Also, concerning the OC thing I talked about in the second chapter: I changed my mind. I realize that, with the way my story is flowing right now, I can really only make references to the OCs, as I still need to introduce Twilight and Rainbow Dash (to Super and eventually Dan, Trayaurus, and Grim; not the audience, as I expect most readers to know them by now). Also, special message for LovingTogetic (probably shouldn't include it in this note, but I DUN'T CARE): I made a reference to one of the two OCs you suggested to me, because I don't quite feel like i'm ready yet to introduce her. Just wanted to clear this up for you, if you happen to be reading this! Also, I plan on having Super, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash FINALLY escape the cave in Chapter 4; hooray! Also, plz don't take Super's hug the wrong way; he's really kind, is not a shipping attempt. **


	4. Cave Escape & A New World

"2 Worlds Collide: Blocks &amp; Ponies."

Chapter 4: Cave Escape &amp; A New World!

Super, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash had been adventuring for a LONG time, but, now, they noticed another light. Super (being the reckless person he is) ran to the light without even thinking...My goodness, he never learns from his mistakes, doesn't he?

"FREEEEEDOOOOOMMMMMMM!" He shouted as he ran to the light.

"Wait, stop! It's probably a trap!" Twilight Sparkle called out to him.

Super couldn't hear her over the wind, and he wasn't paying attention to just about anything. He found something, but it wasn't a desert biome; actually, there weren't any blocks at all! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash eventually followed him, eager to see what was in the light.

"Wait a minute, this can't be home...Why the heck are there circles? Where's all the blocks? Why isn't the ground sand?" Super questioned.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked around, and realized where they were.

"Well, it looks like we've made it back home! I was wondering when we'd make it back." Twilight said.

Super looked sad; like, really sad. He put his head to the ground, and looked at a small puddle on the ground. Through the reflection, he could see all the wonderful times he had with Dan, Trayaurus, and Grim...It really made him miss _his_ home.

"...Dan, Trayaurus, Grim, we had some great times..." Super said to himself in a quiet voice.

Twilight noticed Super looking at the ground and overall sad demeanor, and trotted over to him.

"Hey, Super, what's wrong?" Twilight asked him.

"I-i-it's just that i'm homesick. I miss Dan, Trayaurus, and Grim, but I will most likely not see them..." He said in a quiet, depressed voice.

She put her hoof on Super's square shoulder, and attempted to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Super; i'm sure we will find the way back to your home soon. But, until then, you will have to stay strong. Come on, Super, we need to get back to Rainbow and I's hometown!" Twilight Sparkle reassured him.

"...A-a-alright, I'll try." Super replied, still quite sad.

Twilight looked at him with a smile on her face, and did a group hug with Rainbow Dash and Super. Of course, I'm not a shipper, so this action was made entirely for her to use her MAGICAL POWAAAAHHHSS to teleport all three of them to Ponyville. So, they make it in Ponyville, and Super looks around. He sees that there are many ponies that look a lot like Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in body structure, but he's mainly interested in Twilight's magic.

"Woah, woah, woah; that was EPIC! How did you do that, Twilight!?" Super exclaimed, astonished by the spell.

"Oh, that was nothing, Super; you should look at all the other spells I know." Twilight replied, giggling a little bit.

"How do you DO that? I wanna try it!" Super said, excited.

"Well, Super, only Unicorns can learn magic. And you definitely aren't a Unicorn..." Twilight told him.

Super looked at himself, and sighed when he saw that he didn't have a horn.

"Man, I wish I had a magical horn..." Super commented.

"Well, anyway, Super, would you like it if I took you to meet my other friends? I'm sure you will like them!" Twilight asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Super answered eagerly.

"Alright, you two go and do that. I'm going to race some ponies. Call me if you need me!" Rainbow Dash said, spreading her wings and getting ready to take off.

Twilight and Super waved goodbye to Rainbow Dash as she flew away, giving friendly smiles...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, finally, a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long, I have my little nephew over for the entire Summer and I don't want him knowing I'm a brony...Yeah, I know it sounds pathetic. Anyway, sorry for this chapter's short length; I wanted to get this done and over with in a low amount of time. That also explains if this chapter is more random than the others, lol. I tried to sneak in a touching moment with the part where Super becomes homesick, but it only lasts for around 2 paragraphs, hehe. Also, I know what you're thinking: "Hey, you should have put this at an Author's Note at the beginning!". Well, I didn't do that because A. I'm lazy, and B. I didn't consider this beforehand. So, there's your answer. I'll try to prevent Chapter 5 taking as long to make as this one did, heh. **


End file.
